


Disco

by Buttons15



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15
Summary: Genji has a broken prosthetic. Lucio has duct tape. What could possibly go wrong?





	Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).



“I’m pretty sure it was here –”

“Ow!” Genji complained, sparks flying off his arm. There was a moment of silence, then Lucio burst out laughing.

“Okay, maybe the other wire.”

“Do you actually know what you’re doing?” He muttered, his visor hiding his smirk. It was a rhetorical question – he already knew the answer.

“I’m using duct tape,” the other snarked, lifting his hand to show it. “And a hammer. And nails. What do you _think?”_

“I think we should wait for doctor Ziegler,” he replied, staring off into the distance. He didn’t mean to get his prosthetic busted, but then again, he hadn’t meant to be pickpocketed either, and didn’t expect the thief to lead him into a parkour chase across the slums of Rio. “I’m sure she can guide you on how to fix it – or whether it _can_ be fixed.”

He did not recover his wallet. He didn’t mind the money, but there was a picture in there with emotional value that he regretted losing.

“Nonsense,” Lucio tapped his shoulder with a wrench. The _clang_ sound it made was mildly concerning. “It’s past midnight in Europe. Let the woman sleep. I’ll patch you up, and then we can catch a plane and meet her there if it’s still necessary.”

Genji heard the sound of duct tape being stretched. He sighed. “You’re going to break it.”

“It’s already broken!” Lucio protested. “Besides, I’m good at fixing things. I’m _MC Gambiarra._ I hotwired the power from a post to my house for years!”

“Isn’t that energy theft?”

“ _Isn’t that energy theft?_ ” Lucio mimicked on a mocking high tone. “This is why you got pickpocketed, you’re such a _gringo_. It’s not theft if it’s stealing from the state, it’s… re-appropriation.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but Lucio hit something and his arm bent involuntarily, sending screws flying all over the room.  Sighing, he released his visor with his functioning, organic hand, and placed it down on his lap. He picked up a glass of cold _guaraná_ and slurped on it.

“Aha!” Lucio grinned when the lights on his shoulder lit up. “Told you I could do this.”

He tried to move his fingers. Nothing.

“I still can’t move it,” he commented, tilting the glass so the ice cubes floated into his mouth. He chewed on them, a habit he’d picked up from Lucio, the crunching sound of it against his metal jaw oddly soothing.

“Oh, hush, have patience,” Lucio chided. He tweaked something, and abruptly, all the lights on his body flickered and changed to red. “Oooh. I’m onto something here.”

Genji stared at his chest, half worried and half amused. “I’m still rocking the Blackwatch look, I see.”

“Wait a second, I think I can…” Lucio ran off, then came back with his phone. “Yeah!”

His lights blacked out again, and then flashed all seven colors of the rainbow. “Oh my god,” Genji whispered, watching with horror as audio spectrum bars popped up on his visor.

Lucio was grinning, the little shit. “My boyfriend, the disco ball.”

“No.”

“You should come to my next show –”

“Absolutely not!”

“People would love –”

“No!!!”

Lucio laughed. It was contagious, and Genji found herself grinning as well. Whatever track Lucio was playing must have ended then, because the audio bars went still for a moment, right before exploding into a frenzy.

“Is that even music?” He asked, watching them move.

“It’s a remix of the speech the Vishkar sharks gave us to try and talk us into accepting their project.” Lucio removed the earphones from his phone so the song could play on the speakers. It was hideous. “The background is the Nyan Cat theme.”

The lights on his shoulder flashed pink, and he was suddenly struck by the thought of what would Angela think if she saw this. It was too much, and he burst out laughing, tears gathering on the corners of his eyes.

“Genji, look!”

He turned, and sure enough – his prosthetic fingers were back to work, drumming against the table without him noticing. He still couldn’t feel them, but they were moving just fine.

“Yes!! I told you!”

He would need proper maintenance on the thing, sure, but he let the other enjoy the taste of a small victory anyway.  “Well, color me impressed,” he grinned.

“Okay.”  Genji’s lights flashed a warm yellow, almost orange. “Hm.” They changed again, nearly red this time, then back to yellow. “Do you think ‘impressed’ is more of a red or…?”

He shrugged. “You’re the one with synesthesia.”

“Well, I don’t know, I can color sounds, not feelings,” He said, then turned the phone off. The lights blacked out for a split second, then resumed their usual green. “There.”

“That’s just usual me.”

“I know, that’s the thing,” Lucio grinned. “I’m not sure about ‘impressed’ but I colored you the closest I could get to it.”

“Oh?”

“ _Impressive.”_

 

 


End file.
